01132014beaumaenam
chessAficionado CA began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 21:34 -- 09:34 CA: Hi Maenam... 09:35 AC: omq hey Beau !!! 09:35 CA: How goes it?... 09:36 AC: it qoes ummmmm 09:36 AC: welllll 09:36 AC: alriqht i quess ??? 09:36 CA: Oh? Is something the matter?... 09:36 AC: like a little bit I quess ??? 09:37 AC: toooootes drama really =:\ 09:37 CA: Do tell, perhaps I can help... 09:38 AC: uhhh well like we jusst came back fromm Vejjys landyplace 09:38 AC: and trolls werre all like 09:38 AC: HELLA arquiinq and junk 09:38 AC: liike 09:38 CA: oh dear... 09:38 AC: morre than usual even =:/ 09:39 CA: Oh no, what happened?... 09:40 AC: wellllllll Vejjy and me needded some help with these creeppy birddudes that kinda um 09:40 AC: stabbed Vejjy in the lunqq? 09:40 CA: Oh dear! Is he ok?... 09:40 CA: Well I would assume not, but is he recovering?... 09:40 AC: lolol he's totes fine =:D 09:40 AC: i think ??? 09:40 CA: ?... 09:41 AC: I really havennt like seen him sincce we qot back 09:41 CA: Where did he go?... 09:41 AC: he kinda wentt into the portalthinqy beforre me and I havent seen himm lol 09:41 AC: but I usuallyy just hannq out by mysellf anyway lol so I dunno 09:42 AC: but Im pretty sure hes finne 09:42 CA: That's good... 09:42 AC: he likke was arquinqq just like errybody else 09:42 CA: I see... 09:42 AC: buutt we needed help in the caveyplace 09:42 CA: What were they arguing about?... 09:42 AC: maaaaaan like so much dramma about like 09:43 AC: leaders annd junnk ??? 09:43 AC: I kinda dont reaally like fiqhttinq so I kind of spacee out I thinkk 09:43 CA: Oh, slecting the next leader?... 09:43 AC: yeah that !!! 09:43 AC: and likke Nully came back with Rilly and everyythinq 09:44 AC: and thatt made Bally tern into a tooooootes hellajerkface D:<= 09:44 CA: oh no!... 09:44 AC: that buoy I swear 09:44 AC: I dont knoww why but whenn he fiqqhts with Nully 09:44 AC: it steams my clamms 09:45 AC: all of my clamms 09:45 CA: all of them?... 09:45 AC: totes every last one of my clamms qets hellasteames 09:45 AC: and likke I want to be frondly and everyfin 09:46 AC: butt he just like really drives me krayfish 09:46 AC: you know what Im seasprayin ???? 09:46 CA: Yea, perhaps you should tell his that?... 09:47 AC: hellasiqh 09:47 AC: I woulld but I like havent seen himm on 09:47 AC: plus I like 09:47 AC: dont reallyy wanna I quess ??? 09:47 CA: Ah I see... 09:47 AC: I meann I do wanna 09:48 CA: I get ya... 09:48 CA: I sea what you mean... 09:48 AC: lol 09:48 CA: hehehe... 09:49 AC: sorry i quess I qot washed away therre for a bit 09:49 AC: whats up with yu Beaudude !?!? 09:49 CA: Oh um, I am well... 09:49 CA: Although some troubling developments have occured... 09:50 AC: oh nooooo 09:50 AC: whats upp ??? 09:51 CA: I mean first, Null went and wrote some very innapropriate content about me and my girlfriend without consent! And then She gave them to her, and now Scarlet has it!... 09:51 AC: buuuuuuuut Scarlet's cool isnt she =:? 09:52 CA: You... haven't been keeping up have you?... 09:52 AC: uuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh ???? 09:52 AC: I quess not lol 09:52 CA: Scarlet has Jossik trapped in pit to be her herald... 09:52 AC: =:O 09:52 CA: It is as you would say... 09:53 CA: "supes unlegit"... 09:53 AC: toooooooootes supes unleqit !!!! 09:53 AC: so... shes just as bad as Jackie thenn ??? 09:53 CA: Perhaps... 09:54 AC: ):= 09:54 AC: I thouqqht we were BFFALABFFTATAATCBs 09:55 CA: Translation please... 09:55 AC: Best Friends Forever At Least As Best Friends Forever That A Troll And A Twink Can Bes 09:56 AC: ):= ):= ):= 09:58 CA: Well all that matters is you have other BFFs right?... 09:58 AC: lolol truue 10:00 AC: and I meann its nott like Jossy's dead or anthinnq riqht ??? 10:01 CA: Goodness no... 10:01 CA: He is very much alive.. for now... 10:01 AC: lolol 10:01 AC: wait 10:01 AC: wut ?? 10:02 CA: Well um... 10:02 CA: Jossik seems to have landed himself in a little bit of trouble... 10:03 AC: D:>= 10:03 CA: so Jack may... um... 10:03 CA: kill him... 10:04 AC: D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>= 10:05 AC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 10:05 CA: D:>= indeed... 10:06 AC: cant we do somefin to stopp Jackie !?!? 10:06 AC: ANYFIN !?!?!?!?!?! 10:06 CA: I'm afraid none of us are powerful enough yet... 10:07 CA: although perhaps Null could dissuade him, I do not know... 10:07 AC: Nully can help !?!?! 10:07 CA: I don't know... 10:08 AC: qaaahhhhhh Im flounderinq heere 10:09 CA: I don't like the tuna your voice... 10:09 AC: maaaannnn 10:10 AC: Id be lolinq so much if I wasnt so beached riqht noww 10:10 AC: I cant even phathom howw to help Jossy 10:10 CA: Well There is a plan to rescue him... 10:10 AC: =:O 10:11 AC: there is !?! 10:12 CA: I do not know the details I'm afraid... 10:13 AC: omq who does ill qo pester them !? 10:14 CA: Well maybe you shouldn't... 10:14 CA: because it seems Jack and Scarlet can see these logs... 10:14 CA: so if I told you, it would endanger the plan... 10:14 AC: ohhhhh well I mean 10:14 AC: alriqht I quess 10:15 AC: but liike ummm 10:15 AC: do you thinkk theres anyfin I cann do to kelp ??? 10:15 AC: I mean help 10:15 CA: Keep quiet about it mostly... 10:16 AC: well okay 10:16 AC: thats cool 10:16 AC: I can toooootes keep it on lockdown 10:19 CA: good, anything else going on in your kray krayfish life?... 10:20 AC: lolol not really otherr thann keepin these octocharts up to date 10:20 AC: octopus datinq is weeeeeeird =:\ 10:20 CA: uh... 10:20 CA: what... 10:21 AC: lol nevermind its totes not imporant 10:21 CA: ok... 10:22 AC: omq I nearly forqott ummm I toooootes have yur hoodie done !!! 10:22 CA: Oh?... 10:22 CA: Oh yeah you were going to make me one weren't you... 10:23 AC: yup and noww with the alkythinqy I can jusst send you the coode for it !!! 10:24 CA: Oh, I am not near an alchemiter at the moment, so it will take a moment... 10:24 CA: Well a lot longer than a moment actually... 10:24 AC: oh ?? 10:25 CA: We're currently at the core of a planet... 10:25 CA: fixing machinery... 10:26 AC: woooooaaaaahhh sounds hellatouqh 10:26 CA: There are spiders everywhere... 10:28 AC: mann are those thosse thinqs thatt are like 10:28 AC: smalller landdweller crabbs ?? 10:28 AC: theyy qive me the creeps 10:28 CA: Yeah but these ones are huge... 10:29 CA: and bitey... 10:29 AC: D:= 10:29 AC: suuuuupes unleqit 10:29 AC: the most unleqit 10:36 CA: Yeah, we have a plan though... 10:38 AC: well thatts qood and junk 10:38 AC: I meann like qoinq inn without a plann is kinda helladumb 10:39 CA: Yeah... 10:39 AC: whiiiiich is probably why Vejjy and I didnt do too hott by oursleves =:\ 10:39 CA: Yeah, I almost got hurt by my recklessness myself... 10:39 CA: Well anyway, I have to run, nice talking with you... 10:40 AC: lol yu too Beau -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 22:40 --